Let's Reborn
by Yuyukangkang
Summary: Hijiri seringkali bermimpi soal 'Eren'. Ia Hijiri, bukan 'Eren', tapi kenapa setiap malam saat ia bermimpi sebagai 'Eren', semuanya tak terasa asing? AU Reinkarnasi. Baca a/n untuk lebih jelasnya.
1. Chapter 1: Mimpi

Ide ini tercetus saat sedang membaca ulang komik Save My Earth, lalu membaca doujinshi reincarnation AU Shingeki no Kyojin di tumblr. Saat itu saya berpikir, kalau konsep 'reinkarnasi' dalam doujin itu agak sedikit membuat saya kurang sreg karena... ya, saya penggemar setia Save My Earth, dan konsep reinkarnasi di sana sangat berbeda. Tapi saya maklum karena mau bagaimana lagi, dalam doujin-doujin itu, kalau karakternya digambar dengan nama dan muka beda, pasti bakal susah dicerna dan susah buat dibikin doujinshi singkat. Terus saya mikir, ada nggak ya fanfic reincarnation AU yang sistem reinkarnasinya mirip di Save My Earth? Dan saya berakhir berpikir 'kenapa nggak saya aja yang bikin?' Maka, begitulah.

Fanfic ini, karena seperti yang saya tulis di A/N atas, adalah reinkarnasi, jadi karakter-karakter 'masa kini' yang ada akan bernama dan tampang beda dengan karakter di SnK. Buat yang sudah baca Save My Earth, ngerti lah gimana konsepnya... dan buat yang belum baca nggak masalah, karena saya cuma pakai sistem reinkarnasinya saja, dan sama sekali nggak pakai hal lain yang menharuskan pembaca mengerti Save My Earth juga.

Dan karena itu juga, warning, bagi yang merasa keberatan baca fanfic AU reinkarnasi di mana karakternya bereinkarnasi dengan nama dan wajah beda (jadi kayak mirip OC, ya... tapi saya bakal berusaha sebisanya untuk membuat sifatnya tidak terlalu jauh berbeda) boleh berhenti baca sampa sini. Kalau tidak keberatan, silahkan lanjut baca :D Dan btw, saya tidak memasukkan ini ke crossover karena karakter dan latarnya tetap pakai cerita SnK, dan cuma sistem reinkarnasinya saja yang pakai Save My Earth.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Save My Earth/Boku no Chikyuu wo Mamotte (c) Hiwatari Saki**

* * *

Kali pertama dia bermimpi adalah saat usianya tujuh tahun. Siang itu ia terjatuh dari sepeda. Kondisinya tidak parah, tapi gara-gara lukanya memburuk, malam itu ia demam dan mimpi aneh. Di dalam mimpi, ia berada di sebuah kota yang asing, bangunan runtuh dan seorang pria tak dikenal membawanya di atas bahunya. 'Eren', begitu dirinya di dalam mimpi dipanggil. Dirinya sebagai 'Eren' meronta, sambil berteriak pada pria itu untuk menolong ibunya, tapi pria itu tak mau. Lalu seorang wanita, yang entah-bagaimana tertimpa oleh bangunan, diambil oleh sesosok raksasa yang menakutkan, lalu wanita itu… dimakan begitu saja.

Anak laki-laki itu segera menjerit histeris, terbangun dari mimpinya dan mendapati seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat dingin akibat demamnya malam itu. Ibunya yang ternyata sedari tadi tertidur di sebelahnya terkejut dan ikut terbangun, bertanya apa ia baik-baik saja, tapi anak itu tak menjawab, wajahnya dibanjiri oleh air mata. Kesadarannya tak segera kembali begitu saja, nama 'Hijiri' yang sedari tadi diucapkan oleh si ibu seolah tak berarti di telinganya. Ia_ 'Eren'_, begitu perasaannya berkata saat matanya terbuka, tapi begitu dirinya berhasil mengumpulkan kesadaran sepenuhnya, kalau dirinya bukan 'Eren' melainkan 'Hijiri', ia menangis, menangis tersedu-sedu dan memeluk ibunya begitu erat.

Hijiri demam berat selama tiga hari sejak hari itu. Sejak hari itu, entah bagaimana dan kenapa, ia sering bermimpi. Berkali-kali, dan dalam mimpi, ia dipanggil 'Eren', bukan 'Hijiri', dan dunia tempat 'Eren' hidup sangat menakutkan. Ada banyak raksasa, banyak orang mati dan banyak yang kelaparan. 'Eren' kehilangan ibu dan ayahnya entah di mana, dan dia hanya memiliki 'Armin' dan 'Mikasa'.

Hijiri tidak tahu dan tidak kenal semua itu, tapi dalam mimpi, ia bahkan tak lagi tahu siapa dan bagaimana 'Hijiri'. Ia hanya Eren Jaeger, seorang anak laki-laki menyedihkan yang bertekad untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada raksasa yang telah membunuh si ibu.

Setelah demamnya turun, Yoshio, adik laki-lakinya, bertanya kenapa Hijiri sering mengigau dalam demamnya, dan walau merasa Yoshio tak akan mengerti—karena sebenarnya Hijiri sendiri juga tak terlalu mengerti, ia bercerita soal mimpinya itu, soal Eren, raksasa, Mikasa dan Armin. Yoshio tidak lantas mengerti, tapi dia juga tak terlihat kebingungan. Dengan tenang didengarkannya cerita demi cerita, dan dengan bercerita kepada Yoshio, anehnya, ia bisa merasa lebih tenang.

Mimpi itu berlanjut sedikit demi sedikit. Kadang mimpi yang baik, kadang menakutkan, tapi semuanya sama, tentang ia sebagai seorang anak laki-laki bernama 'Eren'. Di satu sisi mimpi itu menakutkan, banyak kejadian yang mengerikan, tapi kadang ia juga merasa mimpi itu sangat menarik—seperti menonton film, membuat Hijiri sedikit penasaran dengan kelanjutannya. Sayang, mimpinya tidak seperti film yang urut—mereka acak, seperti saat sedang menonton serial drama dengan episode yang kacau balau. Di satu saat, Eren yang berusia delapan tahun sedang berkelahi dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang menindas Armin, di saat yang lain, Eren sembilan tahun sedang berpelukan sambil kedinginan dengan Mikasa, dan di saat yang lain lagi, Eren enam tahun sedang dimarahi ibunya karena bermain di luar terlalu lama. Semuanya acak, dan membuatnya agak pusing.

Ia pernah bercerita pada ibunya, tapi karena ibu tak menunjukkan ketertarikan yang berarti, Eren berakhir hanya cerita pada Yoshio. Terus seperti itu, hingga saat Eren delapan setengah tahun dan Yoshio nyaris tujuh tahun, Yoshio tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau ia juga bermimpi hal yang sama dengan Eren, bedanya, di dalam mimpi ia dipanggil 'Armin'. Awalnya Eren merasa Yoshio mungkin hanya terpengaruh olehnya, yang terlalu sering bercerita soal mimpi uniknya ini, tapi anehnya, mimpi-mimpi yang diceritakan oleh Yoshio sangat mirip dengan miliknya. Tempatnya, orang-orangnya, dan Yoshio, sebagai orang yang ingatannya bagus, bisa menjelaskan soal suatu tempat dan kejadian lebih detil darinya dan itu membuat mereka berdua heran, karena bila Yoshio bermimpi gara-gara pengaruh cerita Hijiri, kenapa dia bisa menggambarkan semuanya dengan begitu jelas, dan, sama persis?

Mereka tidak mengerti, tapi mereka tak peduli. Ini hanya membuat mereka lebih bersemangat soal cerita-cerita mereka, dan mereka seringkali terlalu asyik bercerita soal dunia dalam mimpi mereka sehingga saat sedang begitu, kedua orangtua mereka akan memanggil mereka 'anak-anak mimpi'. Ada banyak hal yang lebih menarik setelah dibicarakan, dan sepanjang mimpi ini mulai datang, Hijiri mulai merasa Yoshio makin mirip dengan 'Armin'. Ia pintar, ingatannya bagus dan tidak mengalami kesulitan dalam mengambil kesimpulan—ia berpikir, apa saat Yoshio dewasa nanti, ia akan benar-benar sepintar Armin? Karena jujur saja, sepanjang ia bermimpi sebagai 'Eren', ia mulai merasakan rasa sayang yang sama dengan yang 'Eren' rasakan kepada 'Armin'.

Saat Hijiri sepuluh tahun dan Yoshio delapan tahun, Eren dan Armin dalam mimpi mereka sudah tiga belas. Masih, mimpi itu masih acak, dan kadang Eren serta Armin menjadi tiga belas, sepuluh, delapan, lalu dua belas, tapi berkat Yoshio, mereka mulai bisa mengerti urutan kejadian dalam mimpi mereka ini. Bagaimana Eren dan Armin tinggal di dalam 'tembok' demi menghindari raksasa yang disebut titan, bagaimana Eren kedatangan keluarga baru bernama Mikasa, lalu kedatangan titan yang disebut 'Colossal Titan', dan setelah itu semuanya berubah. Eren, Armin dan Mikasa yang memutuskan jadi tentara, ikut pelatihan dan mengalami banyak hal yang menegangkan dan menakutkan, tapi mereka mampu bertahan.

Mereka merasa ini seperti menonton drama dengan episode yang acak, menarik dan menegangkan, walau sesekali menakutkan—tanpa pernah benar-benar memikirkan, kenapa dan bagaimana, serta apa yang ada di balik mimpi mereka sesungguhnya.

* * *

'Mikasa', begitulah ia dalam mimpinya dipanggil.

Ren pertama kali bermimpi sebagai 'Mikasa' saat usianya menginjak tujuh tahun. Entah bagaimana dan mengapa, tiba-tiba di dalam mimpi yang tampak luar biasa nyata itu, ia adalah 'Mikasa', seorang gadis kecil yang tangguh dan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih dan lebih kuat lagi demi melindungi teman sekaligus saudara yang disayanginya, Eren.

Mimpi itu terus datang setiap malam, dengan alur waktu yang berbeda-beda, tapi ia tetap dipanggil sebagai 'Mikasa'. Selalu ada Eren dan Armin di sisinya, dan ia, 'Mikasa', bertekad untuk melindungi kedua sahabat baiknya itu apapun yang terjadi.

Dan mimpi ini adalah rahasia kecilnya yang tak pernah Ren beritahukan pada siapapun, termasuk orangtuanya sendiri. Saat sedang terbangun dari 'mimpi buruk', ibunya pernah bertanya, dan sambil berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran kembali sebagai 'Ren', ia akan menjawab kalau ia hanya bermimpi buruk. Tidak lebih. Ia tidak berminat menceritakan soal mimpinya ini kepada siapapun. Hanya mimpi, bunga tidur, begitulah yang ia yakini.

Ia, Ren, tak akan memberitahu kepada siapapun kalau setiap malam ia adalah Mikasa, seorang gadis tangguh yang berusaha sekuat tenaga melindungi Eren dan Armin yang penting baginya.

Ia, Ren, tak akan memberitahu kepada siapapun kalau dalam mimpi ia adalah seorang anak perempuan, karena ia, Ren, adalah laki-laki, laki-laki sepenuhnya, terima kasih.

Mana mau ia akui kalau setiap malam ia bermimpi menjadi seorang anak perempuan?

* * *

**Bersambung**

* * *

Ide untuk menjadikan Mikasa ini laki-laki adalah gara-gara karakter di Save My Earth yang bernama Enju, sangat ingin bisa hidup kembali sebagai laki-laki, dan saat saya mikir karakter SnK mana yang kira-kira cocok dibeginikan, Mikasa jadi nama pertama yang tercetus. Bukan karena saya mau ada BL, loh (semoga sih nggak ada, amin) tapi saya mikir, Mikasa, sebagai perempuan, bukan mustahil pernah merasa kemampuannya terbatas (seperti misalnya saat sedang haid) atau semacamnya. Mungkin dia pernah berharap untuk terlahir sebagai laki-laki saja supaya bisa melindungi Eren lebih lagi, dan karena itulah dia lantas terlahir sebagai laki-laki di kehidupan yang ini.

Saya nyaris bikin Armin yang ganti gender dan sudah sempat nulis namanya 'Yuuko', tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, sepertinya jangan…

Btw, andai sudah ada fic lain yang mirip-mirip begini, mohon beritahu, ya. Dan jangan lupa beritahu juga apa yang kamu pikirkan setelah baca fic ini :)

**Yuyukangkang, 281013**


	2. Chapter 2: Mikasa, Eren dan Armin

Pertama-tama, terima kasih buat yang udah baca chapter 1 (apalagi review!) Maaf agak lama update karena kuliah dan ini-itu bikin mood ngefic jadi down. Dan soal Rivaille, sudah ada rencana memunculkan ybs (spoiler ya, hehe) tapi soal kapan, itu nanti. Baguslah kalau memang belum ada yang bikin... saya akui, cerita macam ini rawan membosankan karena mau ga mau bakal banyak semi-OC bertebaran dimana-mana, tapi saya akan berusaha untuk ngebuatnya tidak (terlalu) membosankan.

Mohon komentar dan review, ya. Kritik atau saran juga boleh.

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Please Save My Earth/Boku no Chikyuu wo Mamotte (c) Hiwatari Saki**

* * *

Dalam sepuluh tahun hidupnya, Ren dikenal sebagai anak yang tidak banyak bicara. Bukan maunya, ia hanya tak terbiasa. Sebagai anak tunggal yang kedua orangtuanya sibuk, Ren lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku atau main game. Di sekolah interaksinya dengan anak sebaya dan para guru juga biasa saja, seadanya. Ia tak punya teman dekat, dan tidak terlalu merasa itu masalah besar. Baginya hidupnya sejauh ini sudah lebih dari baik.

Kalau ada satu hal yang kurang ia sukai, mungkin itu adalah pertanyaan soal dirinya. Kalau sekedar ditanya hal-hal yang sudah pasti macam nama, usia atau nama orangtua, Ren tak masalah. Tapi kalau sudah menyangkut hobi, kegiatan, kesukaan, ia biasa butuh waktu lebih lama dari anak lain dalam menjawab.

Karenanya, tugas bahasa yang diberikan gurunya hari kemarin terasa sangat merepotkan untuknya. Nilai-nilainya sebenarnya tergolong bagus—kalau bukan nyaris sempurna, tapi tugas seperti ini kelemahannya. Kelasnya disuruh membuat karangan soal apa saja hal yang menurutnya menarik. Boleh pengalaman, tentang orang terdekat, atau apa saja. Mungkin bagi anak lain itu mudah, tapi bagi Ren, tidak. Butuh waktu cukup lama baginya untuk menulis, dan sebagian besar berakhir ia robek dan buang karena dirasa tidak cukup 'menarik'. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan soal pengalamannya saat kedua orangtuanya membawanya ke Taman Bermain, dan Ren (akhirnya) cukup puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

Tapi ternyata gurunya belum puas. Tidak hanya menulis, ia juga meminta mereka membacakannya satu demi satu di kelas. Ren agak gugup, dan berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya hingga ia tak mendengarkan cerita yang dibacakan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia memfokuskan diri untuk membaca ulang tulisannya dalam hati, memastikan tak ada kata-kata yang kurang tepat atau bagian yang tidak bagus, sampai lalu telinganya menangkap sesuatu.

"—Bernama Eren."

Ia segera mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke arah asal suara, dan ternyata di sana teman sekelasnya, Tanuma Hijiri, sedang membacakan karangannya sendiri. Eren… apa mungkin Ren salah dengar? Eren adalah nama yang sangat berarti baginya—nama seorang sahabat yang selalu ia mimpikan setiap malam.

"Dalam mimpi itu, ada banyak sekali raksasa! Aku sebagai Eren, dengan dua orang temanku, Mikasa dan Armin, sangat benci dengan raksasa bernama titan. Gara-gara ibu Eren dibunuh titan, Eren jadi ingin membunuh titan. Eren akhirnya masuk pelatihan tentara bersama Mikasa dan Armin supaya bisa mengalahkan titan."

Jantung Ren berdegup dengan sangat cepat. Karena—ini tak mungkin. Dia bilang dirinya melihat mimpi sebagai Eren? Tidak mungkin, karena ia sendiri selalu melihat mimpi sebagai seorang gadis bernama Mikasa. Ren selalu yakin itu semua hanya mimpi yang aneh dan tak perlu dipikirkan, tapi bagaimana mungkin anak bernama Hijiri itu juga mengalami hal yang sama?

"Dan adikku, Yoshio, dia menjadi Armin dalam mimpinya. Kami sering bercerita soal mimpi kami, dan rasanya menyenangkan sekali seperti menonton film! Aku jadi penasaran apa Eren bisa membunuh semua titan atau tidak."

Tanuma Hijiri menarik nafas, membuat Ren sadar kalau sedari tadi dia menahan nafas, "Sudah selesai, bu!"

Caranya bercerita kacau balau dan tidak mudah dimengerti, tapi jelas Ren sangat mengerti. Guru mereka hanya menatap dengan pandangan bingung harus merespon bagaimana, dan akhirnya sambil tersenyum dan mengatakan cerita Tanuma Hijiri sangat menarik, ia menyuruh orang berikutnya untuk membacakan bagian mereka. Ren tak lagi bisa konsentrasi melatih membaca karangannya, dan terus menerus melirik ke arah Tanuma dengan gelisah.

Akhirnya saat gilirannya membacakan cerita tiba, ia tak bisa melakukan yang terbaik. Cara membacanya cepat dan tampak terburu-buru, membuat bu guru tersenyum geli dan menyuruh Ren untuk membaca pelan-pelan saja. Teman sekelas tertawa, Tanuma Hijiri juga tertawa. Ren tak bisa tidak mencuri pandangan ke arahnya.

Maka saat akhirnya makan siang tiba, ia memberanikan diri menghampiri Tanuma, dan sambil merendahkan suaranya, ia bertanya, "Tanuma. Soal cerita mimpimu tadi, apa itu benar?"

Mereka tidak dekat dan jarang berbicara. Ren dikenal sebagai anak yang serius, karena itu, jelas Tanuma Hijiri nampak sedikit terkejut karena ia tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan bertanya demikian.

"Eh… iya, benar. Kenapa memang?"

Ada perasaan aneh yang tak bisa Ren deskripsikan. Ia merasa… senang. Mungkin ini perasaan Mikasa yang masih bersisa dalam dirinya? Mikasa sangat menyayangi Eren. Bagi Mikasa, berada di dekat Eren saja cukup. Apa perasaan Mikasa dalam mimpinya memberinya pengaruh sampai ia pun merasa senang saat _bertemu_ dengen Eren?

"Aku—," tapi ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, isi kepalanya dipenuhi terlalu banyak pertanyaan. Soal Eren, dan, Armin! Bagi Mikasa, bagi gadis dalam mimpinya, keberadaan Armin juga adalah sosok yang sangat penting. Dan tiba-tiba disuguhi kenyataan kalau ia bukan satu-satunya orang yang bermimpi soal raksasa, terlebih, mereka bermimpi sebagai Eren dan Armin. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku," akhirnya dengan pikiran kosong, ia mengatakan, "Aku Mikasa."

Tanuma Hijiri nampak terdiam, antara kaget dan tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dua orang anak laki-laki yang duduk di dekat mereka tiba-tiba menyahuti, "Ehh, Serizawa, ternyata kau hobi begituan juga?"

"Wah, walau selama ini seringan diam, ternyata Serizawa khayalannya tinggi juga, ya."

Tanuma Hijiri berdiri, tak menghiraukan kedua anak itu, alih-alih, ia menatap tajam pada Ren, "Apa maksudmu?"

Kesadaran Ren segera kembali dan ia merasa kalau tindakannya barusan agak bodoh. "Aku hanya, tidak. Tak apa. Lupakan."

Dan dengan setengah terburu, ia kembali ke mejanya dan menyelesaikan makanannya yang belum disentuh. Tapi kali ini tampaknya Tanuma yang merasa penasaran, dan ia menghampiri meja Ren, serasa meminta perhatian. "Serizawa, maksudmu barusan, kalau kau Mikasa itu apa? Mau mengejek soal cerita mimpiku?"

Ren segera menoleh, "—Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Ren diam, bingung memilih kata-katanya. Tanuma terus menunggu, sampai kemudian dia membuka mulutnya lagi, "Kalau begitu, pulang sekolah nanti, jangan langsung pulang. Aku akan membawa Yoshio."

Anehnya, Ren setuju. Ia mengangguk, mereka kembali ke meja masing-masing dan makan dalam diam. Sesekali, Ren akan mencuri pandang ke arah Hijiri, dan ternyata yang bersangkutan sedang melakukan hal yang sama ke arahnya. Ia yakin sesi kelas berikutnya akan terasa menyiksa.

Begitu kelas selesai, Tanuma Hijiri segera menghampirinya dan mengajaknya ke kelas adiknya, Yoshio,_ Armin_. Ren sedikit gugup. Mimpi soal Mikasa dan titan selalu dianggapnya bunga tidur dan dia tak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk menceritakannya pada siapapun, dan di sinilah dia, mengaku sebagai Mikasa pada orang yang mengatakan dirinya Eren.

Ia mengangguk sedikit gugup saat adik Tanuma yang bernama Yoshio menatapnya sekilas dan menatap ke arah kakaknya dengan pandangan yang bertanya 'ada apa?' dan tanpa basa-basi, Hijiri segera mengatakan, "Dia bilang dia Mikasa."

Tanuma adik jelas tampak terkejut, dan tak lama kemudian mereka sudah berkumpul duduk di salah satu kursi taman.

"Jadi, Serizawa… maksudmu kau Mikasa tadi itu, apa itu benar?"

Ren menghela nafas. Ia memang harus menceritakannya. Sambil mengangguk, ia membuka mulutnya, "Selama ini… kupikir aku satu-satunya yang bermimpi seperti itu."

Bukan mimpi terbaiknya. Menjadi perempuan, yatim piatu dan harus berada di bawah ketakutan mati dimakan raksasa jelas bukan hal menyenangkan. "Dalam mimpi namaku Mikasa. Kedua orangtuaku sudah meninggal gara-gara orang jahat. Aku—maksudku, Mikasa lalu tinggal bersama keluarga Yeager. Kemudian dia bertemu Eren," ia melirik pada Tanuma Hijiri, "Dan Armin…," lalu Tanuma yang adik. Ekspresi di atas wajah kedua orang di depannya nampak berubah saat mendengar ceritanya. Terutama yang kakak. "Aku ga cerita sama sekali ke dia soal itu, loh, Yoshio! Maksudku—aku memang cerita ke teman-teman sekelas kalau aku Eren, dan ada Mikasa dan Armin, tapi aku nggak cerita kalau Mikasa yatim piatu!"

Yoshio hanya mengangguk-angguk, antara bingung dan terkesima. Dengan senyum lebar, Hijiri menghampirinya, dan, memeluknya.

Ren mengerjap.

"Luar biasa, Mikasa! Akhirnya kita bertemu!" Ia melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Ah, akhirnya bertemu tidak tepat karena aku nggak nyangka bakal ada Mikasa juga—tapi ini benar-benar hebat! Iya kan, Yoshio! Kita menemukan Mikasa! Mikasa, loh!"

Dengan berapi-api, ia menoleh pada adiknya, membiarkan Ren yang masih bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana (antara tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa, terlebih ia masih kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba Hijiri—ia tak terbiasa bersentuhan seperti itu dengan yang bukan keluarga).

Yoshio, si adik, tersenyum lebar juga, "Ya, ini seru sekali, Hiji-nii!" Kini ia menoleh pada Ren, "Mikasa… salam kenal!" Ia mengulurkan tangannya, "Aku Tanuma Yoshio, adik Tanuma Hijiri. Di dalam mimpi, namaku Armin Arlert."

Ren menerima uluran tangannya, "Serizawa Ren… dalam mimpi, namaku Mikasa Ackerman."

Hijiri nampak bersemangat dan bergabung, "Aku Tanuma Hijiri! Di dalam mimpi, namaku Eren Yeager," dan menoleh pada keduanya, "Jadi sekarang… bagaimana?"

**Bersambung**

* * *

Dan bukan... bukan BL, saya janji.

**Yuyukangkang, 061213**


End file.
